


No time for that

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [33]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kimble has no time for bs, None whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom is going on and on about his “Empty Nest” and Kimble doesn’t have time for it.





	No time for that

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by an anon in tumblr. This story is also partially inspired by an incredibly long (and amazing) chat with kendradaynes (her story “Around the World and Back is amazing do yourself a favor and read it!)

Kimble looked at the man on the desk, she really wanted to groan at the sight, he had placed photo frames all over the entire resolute desk and was sitting there his head on his hands looking at them, this was going to be a long meeting.

“Sir?” she tries to get his attention.

“Kimble! How nice to see you.” He gets up, there’s a smile on his face as he wraps her in a hug that leaves her a bit speechless. Sure their relationship got better since they first met but this man is getting weirder by the moment.

They sat down and he instantly got a sad look on his face, “Sir are you alright?” Kimble asked, he didn’t seem to be in mood to actually conduct business.

“I have an empty nest Kimble.” He states.

“A what?”

“An empty nest. I had nine kids last week and now only two, Penny and the baby are willing to spend time with me, although the baby is forced to do so, she goes wherever Alex goes.” Kimble looks at him, he is mental, when did he got nine kids?

“Nine kids sir?”

“Yes Kimble nine, Leo, Penny, baby Kirkman that’s three, Mike is four, Emily,  Kendra, Seth and Lyor make eight and Aaron nine!” Kimble rolled her eyes; this was getting out of hand!

“Sir your staff are not your kids.”

“Et tu Brute?” for a moment he looked really hurt. “I need more kids; you have to help me to get Kendra and Emily to give me more babies! Alex too, but that’s more down the road, I could do that myself but I need you to help me with Kendra and Emily. What do you think if I tell them that the time flies by and they aren’t getting any younger will that help? What if I just offer to help them with the babies when they are born, like babysit for them? And what if-“ Kimble stopped him by putting her hand on his mouth.

“Sir you’re going crazy, this isn’t any of your business! Alex is expecting how about you focus on that, or I don’t know on the fact that you have a country to run!” she takes her hand from the president’s mouth, he stood there shocked looking at her.

“Kimble do you know about this line you should never cross while speaking to the president?” he says.

“I’m reaching it?” she asks.

“Look behind you Kimble!” he had a smirk on his lips. The two of them sat there silently for a moment unsure of what exactly to say.

“I regret nothing!” Kimble said.

“I know that, let’s get to the business of the day shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> TaDa! Kimble had no time for Tom’s bs.


End file.
